KuruToro  S&M
by Tantilla
Summary: Some time after the story of Danger Zone, Kururu and Tororo are enjoying the perks of being "Friends With Benefits."


**Note: This is Set maybe...4-6 months after the ending of Danger Zone. Just cause I'm to lazy to make up a good plot.**

**Enjoy~**

"Toooorooooo~" Kururu grinned as he stuck his head through the door to his own bedroom and looked upon the orange tadpole that lay belly first on his bed.

After the war, both platoons had decided that the best thing for them to do would be to stay on earth with there human friends. They sure as hell couldn't go back to there home planet. They would have been killed! So in they moved, agreeing to "help with the cleaning" as Keroro put it. In the end Keroro just got stuck with all the work though. So in they moved. Despite there "Relationship", Both Kururu and Tororo still fought almost constantly, though in a less sever manor. Due to this, Tororo had moved his little set up from the main room in Kururu's lab to Kururu's bedroom. Whatever it was much more comfy in there anyway.

"Get out old man" Tororo grumbled as he scrolled down the web page he had been looking at. Over the years he had known Kururu, he had leaned many things about the yellow bastard. He learned his likes and dislikes. He learned what pissed him off most and how to make him happy. He learned things he never even wanted to know about him!

….He also leaned to tell when Kururu was feeling frisky. There where always several signs that Kururu always unconsciously did when he wanted to fuck.

"Oh Tororo...its MY room. I can be in here as much as I like." Kururu snickered as he entered the room completely. "Its not my fault you just so happened to have set up your little pigsty in my room."

"You wouldn't be in here if I wasn't Kururu. Whatever it is you want, the answer is no." Tororo mumbled loudly enough for Kururu to hear. Kururu just quirked an eye ridge and lowered his glasses so he could peer over the rim of them. This made Tororo noticeably shudder.

**Sign 1:** _Getting to see Kururu's eyes. That never happened for anybody ells and only on occasion for Tororo. Kururu knew that he loved the color of his eyes and tended to flaunt them when he wanted sex._

Tororo forced himself to keep his eyes trained on the computer screen. "Kururu I don't wanna fuck. Get out."

"Ku, ku ku kuuu~ What? I cant just come and visit my FAVORITE tadpole in the whole world? I thought you loved me!" Kururu snickered as he made his way over to the bed and crawled up on top of Tororo to lay on him.

"Yeah, I love you. I _**DONT**_ love having a sore ass afterwords because your to god dam impatient to stretch me right!"

"Naw you love it you masochist." Kururu snickered and pulled at Tororo's tail gently.

…

"WHAT? I AM _**NOT**_ A MASOCHIST!" Tororo cried out and flailed his arms in a failed attempt to get Kururu off of him. Kururu just rolled his eyes and crawled off of Tororo and on to the bed before attempting to roll him over on to his back. "Yes you are you fat lard. And yes you ARE a masochist. I know one when I see one. Its good for me though cause it fits right in with my sadism. Ku ku ku kuu!" Kururu snickered and grinned at the annoyed look on Tororo's face once he finally managed to roll him over on to his back,. Tororo sighs and decided that he wasn't going to be able to be on his computer in peace until Kururu left him alone.

"I bet I can prove your a masochist." Kururu mumbled as he traced the perimeter of Tororo's insignia.

**Sign 2:** _Kururu had this odd fascination with Tororo's symbol because he did not quiet get what it was supposed to be. He assumed it was some sort of toxic symbol None the less, he always traced it when he wanted to get Tororo warmed up. It almost always worked._

"Stop touching me you creepy bastard" Tororo growled halfheartedly as he began relaxing under the finger tracing on his stomach. "You cant "Prove" Someone is a masochist anyway. Its something that the person decides for themselves!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tororo figured that somehow he was going to loose this argument.

"Oh yeah? Lets test this..." Kururu smirked before leaning down to kiss his lover, only to be pushed away by said lover and receive an annoyed glare.

"I said I don't want to have sex!" Tororo grumbled. Kururu just snickered and shook his head.

"Liar. Your a teenage boy. Teenage boys ALWAYS want to have sex!"

Tororo groaned. He HAD been looking at some...eh...explicit...stuff on his computer...and he DID think about sex a lot...but that was beside the point! Tororo huffed and puffed out his cheeks in an annoyance as Kururu began to rub small circles on his hips. It was a bit distracting. Kururu knew his hips where overly sensitive and used them to there fullest every dam time.

…...

"Don't you have work to do?" Tororo looked up at Kururu through his thick glasses

"Nope."

"You can't find ANYTHING better to do then molest me while I was in the middle of something?"

Kururu looked up at the screen that Tororo had been on before he came in and grinned at the explicit 'Adult Material' That was left on the screen.

"Seems like you where going to be doing so to yourself soon anyway...Ku, Ku ku kuuuu~"

Tororo groaned loudly before reaching over and shutting his laptop. He ignored the loud snickers that Kururu gave him as he crawled over Tororo to grab his laptop and set it on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm not having sex with you Old man." Tororo said definitely as Kururu crawled back up over him, smiling lewdly down at him.

"So I'm guessing I don't have to get you warmed up?"

"Touch me and I'll hurt you."

"I'm the sadist Tororo. Your the masochist. Get it right." Kururu snickered and leaned down to kiss at Tororo's neck. Tororo groaned in annoyance and tilted his head to the side a bit instinctively. Dam bastard.

"I'm NOT a masochist!"

Kururu snickered and began his assault on Tororo's neck, ignoring the threats that Tororo had said. Licking and nibbling on the loose flesh there until a small mark was left. Tororo sighed in contentment and let him continue on with the attention despite his previous lack of a drive to do this.

"Ku, Ku ku kuu~ your a submissive Masochist." Kururu teased and bit down on the curve that connected his neck to his shoulder. Tororo gasped and reached over to swat at Kururu. Kururu grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it to the bed. Tororo sneered a bit before looking up at Kururu. Kururu only smirked and leaned down to kiss Tororo.

Kissing was one of Tororo's favorite things to do with Kururu. He always tasted like curry and Tororo had found that he could do the weirdest and erotic things with his tongue if he wanted to.

Quicker then he would have liked, he found himself responding to the kiss, opening and luring Kururu's tongue in to his mouth. He didn't even feel like trying to dominate Kururu, it rarely ever even worked and when it did it was just Kururu letting him win.

Raking his fingers down Tororo's side caused him to shudder and pull Kururu closer to him. Curse Kururu. He always was persuasive in the weirdest of ways.

When Kururu pulled away from the kiss, he let his hands roam around. They rubbed and groped all of the spots on Tororo that he had found to be particularly sensitive or spots that got him amusing reactions. Those spots around his body that reduced Tororo to a drooling mess that longed for more of Kururu's touch. The hips where especially a weakness to Tororo. As Kururu drew slow hard circles on them, Tororo let out a long, breathy moan.

"I-i hate you Old man..." Tororo muttered and turned his head in a vain attempt to hide his dark blush.

"I love you to Squirt" Kururu chuckled. He LOVED seeing Tororo so completely in his control like this. The squirming, the submissiveness, the noises. God the noises...They turned Kururu on more then anything ells. Just to hear Tororo whimpering and gasping for air was nearly enough to do him in.

Being inpatient, he quickly moved his hands away from Tororo hips and down to his thighs, making sure to brush against Tororo's protective pouch as he went.

"God dam it Kururu! If your gonna do something then DO IT ALREADY!" Tororo growled and attempted to get Kururu to give some attention to his lower regions.

"Oh but its SO fun to see you frustrated like this..." Kururu snickered and leaned down to nuzzle Tororo's cheek and whisper in to Tororo's are, his voice low with lust.

"Wanna try something Squirt? I WILL prove that you are a masochist."

**Sign 3:**_ Kururu's voice always got low and husky when he was in the mood. It never failed to turn Tororo on._

"I-I'm NOT a masochist!" Tororo grumbled and watched as Kururu crawled off of him and leaned over the bed to dig underneath it. "Your just a delusional freak stuck in a daydream."

"Uh hu. Suuure your not, And I'm not a sick bastard." Kururu mumbled as he pulled a small black box out from under the bed, and holding the box under his arm, he scooted towards his young tadpole partner.

Tororo eyed the box suspiciously and backed up against the head board of the bed. He was curious to find out what was in the box, yet at the same time it scared him a bit. Who knew what Kururu may have had planed for him.

"Ku ku ku kuu!" Kururu snickered before reaching in to the box and pulling out a pair of plain handcuffs. He dangled them teasingly in front of Tororo's face.

Tororo instantly paled. Kururu wasn't...Intending to put those on him was he?

_Click_

Of course he was.

"Kururu! What the hell!" Tororo growled and shook the hand that had the cuff on it. He wasn't trapped or restrained by any means yet, but he didn't doubt that he would be if he gave Kururu a chance to do so.

"Ku, ku ku kuu! Oh you will like this Squirt. I promise..." Kururu pushed Tororo on to his back gently and moved to place his hands above his head. He silently slid the cuff around a small pillar that was in the headboard of his bed. He snapped the cuff around the blushing tadpole's other wrist and leaned back to look at the sight before him.

Tororo. Bound, defenseless, a bit scared but willing to let Kururu do this to him. A dark blush tinted Tororo's face and he tugged at the handcuffs somewhat testingly.

"I hate you, you annoying yellow bastard." Tororo mumbled and averted his eyes form Kururu's staring gaze. "Just get on with it already!"

Kururu ignored Tororo's demand and crawled up over Tororo slowly. He smirked as Tororo shrunk back a bit, feeling powerful over him and leaned down to kiss him.

It was innocent, no tongue, no nothing. Just a few light brushes of the lips as Kururu's hands began sneaking down Tororo's body. He rubbed at Tororo's stomach a moment before sliding his hand down and running a finger along the sensitive slit of flesh that hid his lovers arousal for him.

Tororo's breath hitched a bit but he did not pull away from the kiss. Kururu's teasing was not something he could let himself loose his focus to. Instead he focused on kissing the sexy yellow devil above him.

However he found it hard to focus as fingers dipped in to him and brushed against his hard member. He let out the smallest of whimpers and tugged at the cuffs holding his hands above his head. Dam Kururu and his kinky ways.

The kissing continued in its feather light manor as Kururu teased Tororo's member from its hiding place. When Kururu was sure that Tororo was aroused enough, he bit down on his lower lip somewhat roughly.

Tororo groaned, his eye's shutting tightly behind his glasses. "A-ah... Fuck..." Tororo stammered against Kururu's lips.

"Told you you would like it. You dam masochist." Kururu muttered, nipping at Tororo's lips again and again. The teasing hand at Tororo's crotch managed to coax Tororo's cock completely from its protective pouch. Tororo hissed at the temperature that hit his exposed erection. Was it really that cold in here? He hadn't noticed.

Yet He decided it wasn't to bad as Kururu's warm hand wrapped around him and gave him a few slow strokes.

"Dammit Kururu you tease!" Tororo growled and attempted to get Kururu to do more then he was. Such small touches would surly drive him insane if they lasted.

Kururu smirked at Tororo's now desperate need for his touch. It amused him to no end and now that he was restrained its was just that much more amusing. He stroked harder and watched Tororo wither beneath him a moment before reaching down and pinching roughly at Tororo's tail that stuck between his legs due to the fact that he was on his back. Tororo gasped sharply and moaned as Kururu continued to rub him while pinching and pulling on his tail roughly. That shit hurt! Yet the pain mixed with the pleasureful attention that he was receiving from Kururu's other hand. It was an incredibly interesting sensation as the pain was dulled to almost nothing and simply acted as another form of attention to his body.

"Masochist." Kururu snickered and smirked a bit as he pulled his hand away from Tororo and listened proudly as a horribly annoyed whine erupted from him.

"M'not a masochist!" Tororo denied through slightly labored breathes. Somewhere in his squirming and struggling against the cuffs, his glasses had been jostled and Kururu grinned at the two green eyes that peeked over the rims and stared at him lustfully. Kururu shuddered slightly. The sight in itself was pure

ecstasy. Here right below him, he had this attractive- dare he say sexy- disheveled tadpole who was willing to give himself to Kururu again and again.

"Your MY masochist." Kururu mumbled lovingly as he reached over to a nightstand and dug around in it. After a moment he pulls out his thing of lube.

Tororo let out a small moan at the sight of it, knowing perfectly well what it would be used for.

Kururu smirked. Making sure that he went as slowly a possible, he went about making a big show of spreading the slimy substances around on his fingers and making sure that they where properly coated.

By the time he finished with his little show, Tororo was whimpering and had spread his legs wider for Kururu. He was desperate to have something, anything, inside of him.

Kururu visibly blushed. He leaned his head down and licked at his hip. Tororo gasped loudly, shudders running down his spine and shaking his hole body slightly.

Kururu grinned evilly as he bit down on the loose flesh at his hips, just hard enough to draw blood. Tororo growled and shuttered. "K-kururu!" He couldn't help but jump slightly when he felt Kururu's fingertips brush his entrance and slowly spread the lube around. It was cold and it made him shiver.

"Masochist..." Kururu muttered before shoving two of the fingers in to Tororo roughly.

Tororo hissed loudly but it quickly turned in to a low raspy moan. "K-Kururu! Ohhnn..." He pulled at the cuffs in vain attempts to get out of them and speed things up. Though he did have to admit that his current situation was incredibly sexy. Helpless and completely at Kururu's mercy. Yeah it hurt, but that was the point wasn't it? It wasn't that bad anyway...it actually DID turn him on...just a bit more though.

Kururu pulled his fingers back almost completely before pushing them in at a much slower pace. As he pulled them back again, he scrapped his fingers along Tororo's inner walls, hard enough for it to hurt but not to make him bleed.

"Ah! Ahh..." Tororo arched his back and gripped at the cuffs holding his arms above his head."KURURU! GOD DAMIT!" Tororo growled out in annoyance. He needed something more then just his fingers in him.

"Tsh, impatient brat." Kururu mumbled. He pulled his fingers completely from Tororo and sat back a bit to look at his handiwork. Tororo was sweating, panting, blushing and about as horny as a rabbit In heat.

"Ku, ku ku kuu~ Oh god you look sexy Tororoooo..." Kururu said, stretching out the last 'O' in his name with a seductive purr. Tororo whimpered and watched Kururu with half lidded eyes through fogged glasses as he moved to pull out his own member. Tororo couldn't help with stare, eying him lustfully as he showed himself off like he had the biggest dick in the universe, when in reality he was about the same size as Tororo. Only bigger by a few centimeters, but according to Kururu, a few centimeters really made a difference.

"Like what you see squirt?" Kururu snickered with a lewd smirk as he reached for the lube and squirted some on to his hand before effectively coating his own member in the cold slime. He shuddered but managed to keep the same smirk up.

"Uh hu..." Tororo replied in an unthought out manor.

Kururu grinned big before making his way over to Tororo and lifted his hips up, positioning himself at Tororo's entrance.

"Ku ku Kururu! You want to have sex NOW Squirt?" Kururu snickered, knowing fully well what Tororo's response would be.

"Yesssss!" Tororo hissed in annoyance and tried to take matters in to his own hands, only to fail.

Kururu, feeling particularly merciful and knowing that he couldn't last long at this rate, took pity on Tororo and pushed on in to him. He was instantly met by Tororo's constricting walls and groaned at the tightness and heat that surrounded him.

Tororo was in pain obviously. Not horrible pain, but annoying discomfort. Once Kururu was completely sheathed in to Tororo, he looked up at him, smirking at the discomfort etched on to his face.

Kururu grinned evilly and waited only a moment for Tororo to gain some of his composure before pulling out all the way and thrusting back in to the tadpole hard.

"AH!" Tororo cried out and franticly pulled at the chains on his wrists. It hurt like a bitch! Yet underneath the pain, there was that hint of sick pleasure that invaded his senses as well. It gave him a painfully erotic rush that went straight to his crotch and made him let out a low drawn out moan.

Kururu grunted something akin to the word 'Masochist' as he shifted Tororo's hips so he could get a better angel before starting up his own, fairly quick pace. He used Tororo's hips as a leverage point to get himself deeper in to Tororo each thrust. His fingers dug deep in to the hips and easily broke the skin.

"Nng K-kururu!" Tororo squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure coursed through him. The sting that remained from previous pain only drove him on more, arousing him further.

When Kururu slowed his pace and came to a stop Tororo growled loudly and contemplated kicking him before Kururu reached over to the side table and grabbed a small key. He dangled it in front of Tororo's face before reaching up to unlock Tororo from his restrains. Tororo sighed in great relief. His hands fell to his sides and blood flow started returning to them.

Kururu took a moment to scoot back and look over Tororo, smirking to himself. Tororo quickly got annoyed and tapped him with his foot.

"H-hey we aren't done yet!"

Kururu quirked an eye ridge and grinned evilly.

"Beg for it Tororo. Show me how much you want me to finish you off."

Tororo groaned loudly* "Bastard" He mumbled before rolling on to his elbows and knees. With his ass in the air he wiggled his tail that he knew Kururu had this odd affectionate obsession with.

"K-Kuru..." Tororo whimpered in a pathetic tone, using what he knew he had against Kururu to his advantage. "Please! I'm not gonna last long!" He whined.

Kururu thought he would explode right then and there. Instead of exploding however, he just smirked and shuffled over to Tororo before grabbing hm by the hips and pushing back in to him. Low moans came from both of them and Kururu began a slower, more controlled pace that quickly built up to his more frantic and desperate speed,

Tororo groaned and grabbed at the sheets of the bed as his yellow lover pounded in to him. He could feel Kururu scratching hard at his back in long straight lines. They hurt, but the pain was almost completely nullified the pain. He was sure his black was bleeding when Kururu bent over him to lick up the scratches he had made.

"A-ah F-feels good Kuru..." Tororo moaned, pushing back on Kururu's hips in desperate attempts to get him in deeper. "ohhh I-I'm Close!"

"K-ku ku kuu~..." Kururu snickered as he turned his attention away from Tororo's bleeding back to Tororo's neck and bit down in several spots to mark him as his own.

Tororo came hard, Harder then he ever had before. His mouth hung open and pointless gibberish mixed with Kururu's name spilled from it. Kururu followed suit shortly after Tororo, moaning out his name and pulling Tororo as closer as he could to him.

After a few moments of catching there breaths and heavy panting, Kururu pulled out of Tororo and flopped backwards on to the bed, feeling fully stated.

Tororo seemed a bit out of it and it took him a moment to leave his position to crawl over and snuggle up with Kururu who snickered tiredly.

"T-told you..." Kururu muttered.

Tororo blinked and quirked an eye ridge at Kururu"What did you tell me?"

"You are SO a masochist."

Tororo couldn't help the dark blush that spread across his face. "I am _**NOT**_ a masochist!" He cried out in annoyance.

Kururu didn't say any more on the matter, he only sighed contentedly and warped his arms around Tororo before drifting off in to sleep.

**The next day**

Tororo sat in the Hinata living room on the floor, typing away on his computer. He could hear the noise of an oncoming Taruru invasion so he quickly saved his work and closed his laptop.

"TORORO!" Taruru burst in to the living room who was quickly followed by an irritated looking Pururu.

"Did you eat all the snacks AGAIN?" Pururu inquired. "You know that Natsumi and Fuyuki have to work hard to feed all of us! You cant just eat everything!"

"Yeah!" Taruru agreed, circling around Tororo in case he should try to run or get away. "We have to eat to you know!"

Tororo sighed. This was annoying.

"Tororo? What happened to your back?" Taruru asked, his ADD getting the better of him and becoming fixated on his back. "It looks like you got a giant 'M' scratched in to your back!"

Tororo blinked. "A giant 'M'? What the he-..."

Wait a minute...

"GOD DAMMIT KURURU! I AM _**NOT **_A MASOCHIST!"

…

Ku ku ku kuuu!

**Lol OK. I love KuruToro. There will never be enough out there and I will never tire of writing it...so I wrote one.**

**Its kinda like a bonus sex scene for danger zone or something.**

**OK your opinion, Should I make like a series or short stories (fluff and smut both) With different Keroro Gunso pairings I like?**


End file.
